Change the World
by Rachael Elizabeth
Summary: The sequel to 'No More Words' by, obviously, me.
1. Gone

A/N: Well, it took a little longer than expected for me to post this. Mainly because I was busy moving across the country and starting a new life, you know, stupid little simple stuff like that. But finally, here for your enjoyment, is _No More Words_'s sequel: _Change the World._

* * *

**Chapter I: GONE**

"Rin! Come back here, honey!" A raven-haired woman called out to her daughter who was running around just barely out of eyesight.

"Okay, Mommy! Rin's coming!" Kagome looked at her demon lord of a husband while giggling at their daughter's antics.

Kagome hadn't aged a day since they mated, gaining the longer life from joining with her mate. Their daughter, Rin, was the same way. She was fifty human years old, but she looked like a toddler. The good part to this was that she may have looked like a toddler, but being fifty years old, she didn't need to be carried around constantly, and she could hold a conversation.

"Love, it is time we get going. We agreed to meet with the half-breed before dusk," Sesshoumaru said.

The way he said it all made Kagome smile as she scooped up her daughter into her arms and nodded. Her husband would never admit to it, but although he still used terms such as "half-breed" when referring to his younger half-brother, he no longer despised him. They weren't friendly and jovial by any means, but they were civil and had quit trying to kill each other long ago. Kagome made sure that ceased as soon as their daughter and InuYasha's niece was brought into the world. There was to be no violence around her if it was unnecessary.

* * *

"Uncle InuYasha!" Rin practically flew from Kagome's arms into her uncle's when she saw him. "Are you happy to see Rin, Uncle InuYasha?"

He nodded and smiled solemnly, "Yes, I am, Rin."

Kagome stepped forward and hugged him tightly, "How are you doing, InuYasha?" He nodded 'Hello' to his brother and then turned to Kagome, "It's been fifty years, but its never getting any easier. I still can't believe she's gone."

"Who are you talking about, Uncle InuYasha? And why do you and Mommy look like you're gonna cry? Rin doesn't want you guys to be sad."

InuYasha laughed, "I can't believe this kid doesn't remember. We've been doing this since she was born." He turned to his niece, who looked damn near identical to her mother, with the exception of her hair color and dog ears. "Rin, do you remember hearing about your Aunt Kikyou?"

She nodded, remembering now, "We visit Aunt Kikyou once every year. At her grave."

* * *

The group walked through the village to the outskirts, being bowed to by every villager they passed, all of who knew what day it was. Fifty years ago to the day, the priestess Kikyou had been struck down by an illness. No one knew what it was, or how long she'd had it. Kagome suggested cancer when a lump was discovered in Kikyou's throat, but in that day and age, no one knew what cancer was, let alone how to treat it. After explaining that they didn't have a permanent cure, only surgery which was uncertain and medicines to lessen the pain, in Kagome's original time, the priestess had agreed to try going through the well into the future, only to have the well reject her. 

Rin ran around the nearby field, gathering flowers to put on her aunt's grave. As she set them down, she looked up at her family, oddly intrigued by the fact that her father was the only one not crying or even looking upset. She decided to follow his example for now.

InuYasha knelt in front of his wife's grave. They'd been married the day Rin was born, having been inspired by her. He started to week, missing the way she spoke, the way she smiled, even the way she "Beloved"ed him. He even continued to wear the necklace in remembrance of her. Kagome knelt next to him, hugging her friend and letting her silent tears fall with his. Rin grabbed onto Sesshoumaru's hand, not knowing what to do, clinging to her father from some kind of instruction. He lifted her up with ease into his arm.

* * *

"You know you're welcome to stay with us, InuYasha. Don't ever forget that," Kagome reminded him as they ate dinner later that night.

Her husband agreed, "There is nothing to tie you to this human village anymore." That comment earned him a slap in the arm from the woman next to him.

InuYasha nodded, "I know, and there is. Kikyou protected this village until the day she died. And because of her, these people were the first to at least put up with a half-demon, and even accept me. It's the only thing I can do for her."

The couple nodded, understanding his decision, and saying nothing. After all, there really was nothing they could say.

* * *

The next morning arrived, and the family left their brother, friend, and uncle to go back to their home. "Sesshoumaru, I'm getting worried about InuYasha. Each day he seems to be getting more depressed. It's almost as if living without Kikyou is slowly draining his will to live at all. I don't know what to do." 

"Love, there is nothing you can do. I would be the same way if you were to leave me. He loved her with all his being. I am sympathetic for InuYasha as well; It will be hard, but he will survive his loss." She looked up at him, amazed at the fact that he just used his little brother's name. She knew he was serious when he didn't say "half-breed" or "little brother".

"Mommy? Does Daddy mean to say Uncle InuYasha's going to be okay?"

Kagome smiled. Her daughter was even worried about him, "Yes, Honey. Uncle InuYasha will be fine. I promise."

* * *

InuYasha sat in what was his and Kikyou's hut in the village, calmly listening to make sure everything was okay in the village he protected. Everything sounded fine, but a smell came to him that was all too familiar. _No. He died so long ago. I watched Kikyou kill him. We _all_ did._

He shot up and dashed out of the hut, startling some of the women who were walking by, and exciting the village children who wanted to play with him. In a matter of moments he was there.

The tree where his niece was conceived.

The tree Kikyou had sealed the bandit Onigumo to.

Only one thing was wrong with the scene in front of him though: Onigumo wasn't there.

* * *

A/N: So, reviews would be greatly appreciated as always, and I hope you're all enjoying the sequel thus far. Until next time remember: Have fun and don't get caught! 

-rea


	2. You Need to Know

A/N: Hello again. Okay listen to these statistics: 34 hits on chapter one; 1 review. That's not motivating, people. But any of you who are keeping up with this story and aren't reviewing, you can thank TheFlyingCrayon for getting chapter 2. They are the only reason it's up. By the way, I shall warn you now, it's short. But those of you who read the prequel to this already know I tend to do that. On to the story.**

* * *

**

**Chapter II: You Need to Know**

"He's not there!"

"InuYasha! What are you yelling about?"

"Cease that incessant yelling, Little Brother. We just got Rin to go to sleep."

"Sorry," the half-demon started. "He's gone. Onigumo. He's not on the tree, Kikyou told me once that if anyone was ever sealed to that tree, they're body wouldn't decompose. She called it the 'Tree of Ages' or something like that. It's like, always been there."

"Oh, no," Kagome collapsed into the nearest chair, her right hand covering her mouth.

"You are stressing my mate, Boy," Sesshoumaru growled. "Why does any of this matter to us?"

"Think about it, Sesshoumaru. If he's running around alive right now, he's probably going to go after the jewel again, since he doesn't know it was burned with Kikyou's body, and he might come after all of us. I'm not worried about you or me. It's Kagome and Rin I'm worried about. They're human. He could kill them, especially Rin. She's so trusting of everyone, he could do it easily," InuYasha explained.

"Thank you for informing us of this change, Little Brother. If he becomes a threat to my mate or my pup, I will make certain of it that he dies this time."

"Okay. I have to go back to the village. I couldn't follow his scent, so I don't know where he is. I don't want anyone there getting hurt. I just thought you guys should know."

Exchanging farewells, and a tearful hug from Kagome, the half-demon left back to his home.

"Sesshoumaru-chan, what are we going to do? He's out there, and Kikyou's not here to seal him again. The only thing that confuses me is why wouldn't Kikyou kill Onigumo instead of sealing him to a tree that would keep him alive forever?"

"I don't know, Love. Maybe she didn't realize that was the tree during the battle," he said, enveloping her frightened form in his arms. "But don't worry. Nothing will happen to you or Rin. This Sesshoumaru will not allow it." He kissed his wife and mate on her forehead, moving slowly down to her lips. He pulled away and saw that she was not smiling, with a familiar look in her eyes. He knew tonight would be enjoyable, aside from the news they had just received. The demon lord bent down and licked the mark, that was forever visible, that showed she was his mate, earning a moan from her.

A giggle was heard from across the room. The couple looked up to see one of the chambermaids smiling at them from the doorway. She gasped, knowing she'd been caught, and retreated back to her duties quickly.

Kagome gave her lover a knowing look and he scooped her up, racing off to their bedroom, where every one of the employees knew not to disturb the Lord and Lady unless it was a dire emergency.

* * *

A/N: I warned you it was going to be short, didn't I? As always, reviews motivate me and flames help me light your hardrive on fire. Until next time, have fun and don't get caught.

rea


	3. New Person In the Picture

A/N: Here's chapter 3 (another short one) all courtesy of me(obviously) and TheFlyingCrayon. She reviewed again and it has upped my happy level. Here you go.**

* * *

**

**Chapter III: New Person In the Picture**

A sick smile crossed the man's face as he struck the girl again. "You worthless human! You let him get to the tree. No doubt he's told his brother and that girl by now that I'm still alive."

"I'm s-sorry, Milord," she stuttered, light blue eyes trying to lock in the tears, knowing if she cried she'd only get beat more.

He finally walked out of the room, leaving the girl on the floor.

She crawled over onto her mat, crying herself to sleep for not the first time since she'd met him.

* * *

Tears. 

Old blood.

Old _human_ blood.

InuYasha smiled even though he was patrolling for signs of Onigumo, remembering how he'd met Kagome. She'd fallen into the well from her side, crying and scraping her knee on the way over to his time. It'd been over fifty years now, and they were still friends.

He'd had the biggest crush on her when they were little, but then realized that it was just that, a crush, when he met and fell in love with Kikyou.

Now Kagome was his sister -in-law, and had given him the cutest niece in the world.

His thoughts stopped as he realized he needed to go see who was crying, and make sure the villager was alright since they'd been bleeding at some point.

He followed the scent all the way to the all-too-familiar tree when he heard the weeping on the ground beneath it.

The half-demon stopped in mid-air, landing directly in front of her, completely unnoticed by the obviously distraught, but beautiful young girl. She had black hair down just slightly past her shoulders, pulled into tiny pig-tails, and eyes that reminded him of ice up on the nearby mountains, even though they were streaming tears.

She was what he considered otherworldly beautiful despite the bruises on her face and dried blood near her eye and mouth.

That was when the scent hit his nose, causing his breath to catch and her to realize his presence. She jumped up and started backing away.

"Who are you and why the Hell do you have Onigumo's scent all over you?"

"W-what are you…what are you talking about?" she stammered, scared to death of another seemingly violent half-demon. "Who's 'Onigumo'?"

"Don't dick around with me, Wench! IF you don't tell me where he's hiding, I'll kill you and them I'll kill _him_!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I live with Lord Naraku!" she screamed, making his ears ring and him wince.

He sat there for a moment, almost as if trying to read into her mind and soul, then nodded, "Sorry, but you have his scent all over you. I can see you really don't know who Onigumo is though. This is weird. InuYasha, by the way."

"Um…I'm…I'm emiko. I'm sorry you had to see me crying."

She turned and ran, leaving the half-demon even more confused than before.

* * *

A/N: Ouila! insert same crap I put here every time)

PS: I know in the end of 'No More Words' I made her half-demon, but I no longer need her that way so she's human now.


	4. Searching

A/N: Wow. In 24 hours I've put up four chapters. TheFlyingCrayon, this is proof of how much you've upped my happy level. If I knew where you lived, I would bring you some fresh-baked cookies. As long as you're close to Seattle. Or want to give me gas money. Anyway, as I promised you, here is chapter 4.

"Sesshoumaru, one thing is still confusing and upsetting me," Kagome started. "Yes, we know Onigumo is no longer sealed. Yes, we know we need to kill him and that wwe will once we find him. But how are we going to find him, and how are we going to destroy him without Kikyou She was the only one powerful enough to seal him, besides the fact that he made that deal with the demons, and is more powerful and harder to kill than a normal human."

"Do not worry yourself over it, Love. I was not given the proper chance to dispose of him before because of that stubborn priestess," he said, though not in an insulting way. "I have the power, and I plan to use it to rid the world of him." He kissed her on the forehead, leaving her alone as he needed to take care of some things.

Kagome was unbelievably thankful for this, as she had been fighting back the nausea she'd been feeling for a couple days now. She rushed herself outside to be sick, wanting to hid it so Sesshoumaru and the others around them wouldn't worry.

It was shortly later that InuYasha arrived with his daily report, saying the same thing he'd been telling them for two weeks. There was no sign of Onigumo.

"But…there was…" InuYasha stopped, looking serious yet perplexed.

"There was what, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, wondering what could get him acting so strangely.

"There was a girl. She had black hair and pale blue eyes; It almost looked like she could see a person's soul with them."

"O…kay," Kagome stated, looking at her mate, wondering what this girl InuYasha had found had to do with their search for Onigumo.

"She had his scent all over her. Onigumo's. She was even under the tree Kikyou sealed him to. But I could tell she was telling the truth when she swore she didn't know anyone by his name. She said she lived with some lord named Naraku, but she certainly didn't look like she was a relative. She was dressed in rags pretty much."

Kagome looked disappointed when she'd heard that there was no relation with the girl and Onigumo, and Sesshoumaru hugged her closer in comfort.

"Also…she was beaten up. Someone hurt her really bad. She had one eye almost swollen shut and a bunch of bruises all over her, She was even bleeding from her mouth and a cut over one of her eyes."

"What was this girl's name, InuYasha," the elder brother inquired. "I shall find out what information there is on her and this 'Lord Naraku'."

"She said her name…was Emiko."

"Kagome, you and Rin will go with InuYasha back to the human village. I will be gone for several days, and I want him around to protect you.: He turned to his little brother, "And if anything happens to my mate or my pup, I will not hesitate to slit your throat, Little brother."

InuYasha nodded, completely understanding his brother's protectiveness of his family.

The village had welcomed Kagome and Rin with open arms, loving to have the Lady of the Western Lands and her adorable daughter visit them. It was getting towards the early hours of night and Rin was already fast asleep, made tired by all the excitement of the day. InuYasha asked Kagome to come with him outside to talk to him.

"What's up, InuYasha?" She asked, sitting down on the ground outside.

"Kagome, I don't know if you already know this…" he started hesitantly.

"Know what, InuYasha?" she laughed. She loved to see him looking all embarrassed.

He spoke so quietly she had to strain to hear him, "You're pregnant."

"What?!

"Kagome! Not so loud or you'll wake up half of Japan," he laughed.

"I'm _pregnant_?! _Again?!_"

InuYasha continued laughing, "Well the way you two go at it, its amazing it took another fifty years to you to have a second one."

"Can you…Can you tell what it is?"

"It's a boy…At least I think so. The scent's not very feminine."

"But, how has Sesshoumaru not noticed this?"

"Are you kidding, Kagome? With how wrapped up he is about protecting you and Rin from Onigumo, he's missed a thousand things lately. He's really losing his touch. But I promise, I won't tell him. Either you can, or you can let him figure it out on his own. You're only a couple weeks along anyway, so you don't need to worry about getting' fat just yet," he smiled warmly.

"InuYasha," she started softly, brown eyes looking up happily at him. "I think Rin and I should go visit my mother and Souta in my time, and stop by Gramps' grave."

InuYasha looked down at her, "Okay. I'll let Sesshoumaru know if he gets back before you do."

The next morning, Kagome awakened Rin, telling her they were going to go visit Grandma and Uncle Souta. She was running around brimming with anticipation anyway, only seeing them once a year on average. Kagome and Sesshoumaru had explained to their daughter about the well, but they weren't sure if she fully understood it yet.

The blue light engulfed mother and child, bringing them into present day Japan. Rin climbed out first, chating and singing, "I get to see Grandma! I get to see Uncle Souta!"

They had never truly figured out why Kagome could travel through the well, let alone how Rin could. For Kagome, they all just assumed it was fate that let her travel to the past. As for Rin, they figured it was because she was of Kagome's blood.

"Kagome! And you brough my little Rin!" Kagome's mother greeted them with a large smile and a hug, being led over by Souta. They both began to believe her long ago about the other world when she proved to them she disappeared in the well. Although Kagome hadn't seeme to age at all, fifty years had passed. Her mother was well into her eighties, and Souta was in his early fifties. He had married long ago to his childhood crush, Hitomi, but she died in childbirth along with their son. Since then he had stayed with and taken care of their mother.

It was the one thought Kagome couldn't bear to come to terms with " In a very short time for her, her family would be gone.

"Hi, Mama. Hi, Souta."

* * *

A/N: Again, reviews: LOVE THEM!! You have seen how frequently I update when I get them. Albeit it will no longer happen THIS frequently as I do not want to have the entire story up here in two days. I would like more feedback people. Thank you.

TheFlyingCrayon: As for your question about me doing any original work, I have written a novella and am currently working on the series, as well as some short stories. If you want to check them out, email me at lizsdarksoul and I will be glad to send you the link.


	5. Onigumo Is Found

**Chapter V - Onigumo is Found**

"For once you've done your job right, Girl.

"Thank you, Milord. I-"

"I did not say I was finished! You let him see you again. You even spoke with him."

"N-no, I did not, Milor-"

"Do not lie to me, Emiko. The demon insects followed you this time and told me what you were doing."

Telling the truth earned her injuries, and as she was to now find out, lying would only bring them too.

* * *

"Kagome, you know I love your company, Dear, but how long do you have this time?"

Her mother's voice jerked her out of her daydreams, and brought her attention away from watching her brother and daughter playing around the God Tree, "I have a good bit this time, Mama. Some things have come up, and Sesshoumaru left Rin and I to stay with InuYasha until he gets back. I told InuYasha before we came so he would not worry."

"Kagome, you seem upset and distant. What's going on in the past?"

The concern she saw in the old woman's eyes was the only reason she told her mother of what was going on, "Do you remember when I told you about Onigumo?"

Her mother nodded, having a strangely sharp memory for her age.

"He's not sealed to the tree anymore," she retold the story to her mother as InuYasha had told it to all of them.

"I see. Honey, you know Rin is always welcome to stay with us, just as you and all your friends are, if things get too dangerous there."

"I know, Mama, but I know you remember us talking about how that could somehow change the future." She told her mother the same lie she'd said many times, unable to tell her mother the truth: Ms. Higurashi was just too old to take care of Rin and Souta had his hands full with just taking care of her. Besides the fact that only Rin and Kagome could travel through the well, and she wasn't about to make Sesshoumaru wait five hundred years to meet up with her in the future. She hugged her mother, "We really should probably be heading back shortly, though."

* * *

Ice blue eyes let tears freefall yet again as she let her legs carry her as fast as they could through the forest. _I will _not_ go back_. _He can't make me_. "I won't let him!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, gasping and taking a step back as she saw a woman and a small half-demon child climb out of a well, blinking at her curiously while the child held her hands over her ears. 

The woman stepped forward, "What's wrong, Miss? Are you alright?"

She nodded, still in shock at the pair, "Yes, I am. Thank you. I'm sorry for screaming like that, especially around your-"

"My daughter," she smiled. "And yes, she's a half-demon as you can see. I'm Kagome," she bowed before indicating the girl next to her, "And this is my daughter, Rin."

"I'm Emiko."

Kagome felt a slight shock as soon as she heard the name, then remembered InuYasha's description of the girl he met, and realized this must have been her. she had those same seemingly bottomless blue eyes. She made sure not to show her shock, "Well, Miss Emiko, why don't you come with Rin and I back to our village?"

"Thank you, Milady," she bowed, obviously noticing Kagome's rather high-class apparel. She continued to look saddened, "And please, just call me Emiko. I am not worthy of honorary titles."

She left that alone, deciding that this was not the time to deal with the girl's self-esteem issues, that those would be saved for later, and smiled, "And the same goes for you. I haven't ever been one for all of that 'Milady' nonsense. I am human just like you."

"Hello, Kagome," a cold, angry voice greeted her with matching angry yellow eyes on the outskirts of the village. "And when was it you decided it was your right to not tell me when you disappear, and take my daughter with you?"

"Since I was only gone for part of today. Nice to see you too, Sesshoumaru," she glared at him, holding their daughter on her hip, and holding the other girl's arm in hers. "Sesshoumaru, this is Emiko," she said, giving him that look of "say a word about her and die" before continuing with the introductions, "And Emiko, this is Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Oh yeah, he's also my mate and husband," she added as an afterthought, just to irritate him. "Sesshoumaru, Emiko will be staying with us for a while."

Deciding that starting what would surely turn into a fight, he resolved to wait to talk to her until later, after the party had sidcussed the arrival of Emiko.

A few short minutes later, InuYasha came rushing out of the hut, having smelled Onigumo again, only to be disappointed, yet strangely excited at the same time by seeing who was there. "Emiko!What are you doing here?"

Her blue eyes went wide and she started visibly shaking with what the demons present could smell to be fear, "In-InuYasha!" She turned and tried to run, only to get knocked on the back of the neck by Sesshoumaru, causing her to fall unconscious.

* * *

Naturally, a fight had ensued about him hitting her, but no one died, so Kagome was still happy. 

Emiko awoke a couple hours later. After a short while of prodding, they finally got her to explain why she was so bruised up, "I am under the care of a man. Well...a half-demon, actually. His name is Naraku. He told me to watch InuYasha, make sure he didn't learn things, and when InuYasha saw me, or I would do anything to displease him, or sometimes just for fun I think...he would beat me.

"As for how I met him, it was about a month ago that I was walking through the woods...wandering...trying to find some place to live where I wouldn't be judged for being alone...when I found him stuck to a tree in those woods with an arrow. I grabbed it to pull it out so he could have a proper burial, and it just burst into a purple light, and he came back to life. I have been in servitude to him ever since."

InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome all looked around at each other, their collective thoughts coming to the same destination:

_Naraku_ is _Onigumo.

* * *

_A/N: Wow. So it's been a while. That's what happens when I get NO FEEDBACK WHATSOEVER. But, thank you to my only reviewer as of late, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

-rea


	6. Time To Train

A/N: As promised, here's another chapter. To everyone following this story: I'm sorry it's taking a while for me to update even when I get reviews. I am currently in the process of losing my house and my job, so it's a bit difficult to get up here. I will continue to update as often as possible. If I can get this all up by December st, that'll be awesome, because that's when I lose my house, and you won't have to worry about waiting forever and a freaking half for an update. Anyways, enough with my life drama. Here's chapter six.

**

* * *

CHAPTER VI - Time To Train.**

Listening to InuYasha, they all decided it would be best to leave and start the search for Naraku, with the Exception of Emiko, who was petrified at the thought of coming into contact with him again.

She'd actually refused to come at first, screaming that she wouldn't go back to that monster, and InuYasha had ended up simply throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her until she quieted down and promised she wouldn't cause any more trouble.

They left Rin in the car of the village's current priestess, it being a unanimous decision that the child should not come with them.

The day came and went, the sun falling and the moon rising and no word of Naraku's whereabouts having been heard.

"Emiko," Kagome started. "Don't _you_ know where Naraku is? I mean, he held you captive after all."

"Yes, that is true, and I do know that he is in the forest somewhere…but he kept a barrier up. I've never been able to find it once I exited the barrier. He always met me somewhere and led me back."

"If Naraku has a barrier erected, then how were you able to escape, Human?" Sesshoumaru inquired. "You should not have been able to come outside of the barrier unless he allowed you to."

"Oh, no," the human girl suddenly looked terrified, realizing this meant he knew when she left.

Kagome immediately tried comforting her when she saw the tears forming, "It's okay, Emiko.

Even if Naraku knows you're gone, he hasn't come after you yet. Besides, you're with us now!" She smiled, "You've got _us_ to protect you."

"Feh, what're you talkin' about, Kagome?" InuYasha laughed, talking to her in a playful tone. "_You_ sure as Hell don't know how to fight."

That even got a smirk out of Sesshoumaru.

The half-demon continued, "How about we set up camp here for tonight? You girls are starting to look tired."

After camp was set and dinner made, Sesshoumaru asked Kagome to come for a walk with him after they were finished eating. Emiko and InuYasha stayed at camp while the couple left.

"What's wrong, Sesshoumaru?" He had been seeming somewhat distant all day, which had her worried.

"Love, I do not know if you are aware of it or not, but you are carrying another pup."

"Sesshoumaru…" she didn't really know how to handle the situation.

"You knew?" he said accusingly. "You _knew_ you were carrying my son and _still_ you insisted on hunting the bandit?"

She wanted to shrink back by nature at the rising volume of his voice, but had decided when they had their first fight all those years ago that she was going to be strong; She wouldn't just sit there and take his crap. "Yes, I knew," she snapped back. "This whole Naraku mess is more important at this moment though. I promise you, Sesshoumaru, I will be careful for the sake of our son."

"I see."

"You see what?" she was seriously sick of his disgusted attitude.

"It was InuYasha that told you. Even in your time I do not believe you could tell this soon that you are carrying a child, let alone a son. And still, you attempted to hide it from me."

"At least _he_ was paying enough attention to me to _notice_, you jerk!" And with that, the Lady of the Western Lands stormed away from her mate and back to the camp.

He followed her back to camp, going at a normal pace. When he returned, Kagome had changed into a simple blue peasant kimono, and was leaving to go for a walk.

"Kagome, you will stop _no_!" he ordered, only to be given the finger. Quite unsure of what that gesture was supposed to mean, he began to chase after her, only to be stopped by angry blue eyes.

"Milord, please leave Kagome alone. I will go and talk to he-"

"You will do no such thing, Human! Move out of my path or I will kill you."

"Sesshoumaru! Shut up and listen to me!"

His eyes widened at the outburst the human had just shown toward him, but he mentally smirked at the fact that her outburst reminded him of Kagome. This similarity between the two girls is what kept him from killing her for her actions, and what made him nod for her to continue.

"Kagome is upset with you right now. Once she rants how she's feeling to someone, she'll be ready to talk to you. She is female. She will only want to talk to another girl. I will go after her, and when Kagome and I return, you may talk to her."

_She must descended of a noble bloodline or a family of some high standing,_ he thought, noting how diplomatically she spoke. He nodded again, realizing the truth in her words.

It didn't take long for Emiko to find Kagome, considering the Lady hadn't run far before collapsing in tears at the base of a tree.

Kagome could feel her presence as she approached without even looking up, "He…he has the nerve…to yell at me…wh-when he was too wrapped up in his own life to notice I'm pregnant!" she punched the ground, leaving a nicely sized dent in the soil, and for the first time Emiko realized how strong the woman actually was.

"Kagome, I understand. But you need to as well. Sesshoumaru loves you. That is why he was so 'wrapped up' as you put it. He was only gone so much because he was trying to assure your safety," she knelt down and started to run the older girl's back.

"I…I guess you're right, Emiko," she hugged her new friend. "Let's go back. It looks like I have some apologizing to do.:

"You really are lucky, Kagome," the blue-eyed girl stood, smiling sadly. "You have someone who loves you, and loves you _that much_."

Apologies were made and accepted. The next day, the travelers walked through a village, and just as they were leaving a sacred arrow was shot at them. This was not unusual, considering humans were regularly trying to kill demons, and there was a demon and a half-demon in the group. The part that _was_ unusual was Emiko screaming at InuYasha to move out of the way as soon as she sensed it. Not to say that the demons _hadn't_, but no ordinary human could sense a sacred arrow coming. Only priestesses could do that. And that was exactly who approached them.

A priestess with long, black hair in the mandatory ponytail approached them, bow up and arrow drawn, "You are a priestess, Girl?"

"N-no."

She let down her bow, showing she would not try killing them again. "My name is Masumi. I am the priestess here."

"This is Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru, and InuYasha. I…I'm Emiko."

"Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome, it is a pleasure to meet the Lord and Lady of the West. And your brother, InuYasha," she bowed to them all before turning to Emiko. "Young lady, whether you realize it or not, you are meant to be a priestess. I can feel high spiritual power from you. That is why I shot the arrow; To see if you would sense it."

They were all perplexed at this, and sat down to discuss things.

"I would like Emiko to stay with me so I could train her."

"I'm sorry, Lady Masumi, but I feel safer with Kagome and her group. I know them, and they're protecting me."

They'd already told her about Naraku. She nodded her understanding, Then it is settled. I will come with you."

"What?! What the Hell are you talkin' about, Wench?" InuYasha rudely shouted, hushed by a look from Kagome that promised pain if he continued this way.

"It is quite simple. I do not wish to see her power wasted. Emiko holds _immense_ amounts of spiritual energy. She could do great things if trained properly. My younger sister Hana is a priestess as well, and can take car of the village while I am with you."

It was all agreed upon, but Sesshoumaru wondered one last thing with a chuckle, _Has my mate somehow started a revolution of boldness in women throughout the country?_

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! 


	7. Another Battle In The War

A/N: No reviews on the last chapter I put up, but as previously mentioned (I think), I'd like to get this entire story posted before I'm gone and can't post anymore. So here it is.

* * *

**CHAPTER VII - Another Battle In The War**

"Kagome, I thought you would like to know, you are carrying a child."

"We already established that fact, Wench!" InuYasha yelled at the priestess, sick of it being brought up since it had upset Kagome so much the last time anyone said anything about it.

Masumi tilted her head and looked at him strangely, "You are very rude. Did you know that, InuYasha? You are also very protective. It's almost as if you harbor feelings for Kagome.:

InuYasha flexed and cracked his knuckles, "Yeah, right, Wench. Like I'd have feelings for _her_."

"Oh, _I_ see how it is! I'm not attractive enough to have a crush on, huh?!" Kagome started yelling as tears fell from ocean-blue. 'Fine! You can just go to Hell, InuYasha!"

He looked perplexed and scared all at the same time, waving his arms in front of him in a defensive manner, "I-I didn't mean it like that! It's just that you're my brother's mate!"

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to glare at his brother, "So you _are_ interested in my mate, Little Brother." He just loved taunting him, even though he knew what Masumi's game was.

"Why the Hell is everyone pickin' on me?!" the half-demon yelled aggressively.

Sesshoumaru held Kagome as she kept crying, everyone present realizing she wasn't naturally upset, it was just the pregnancy hormones making her feel unattractive and InuYasha's statement not helping the situation.

Masumi laughed, "Because you make it very easy, InuYasha."

"Yeah, whatever."

"So _you're_ the pathetic half-demon I've been looking for," a woman in one of the more elegant styles of plain kimono, colored in magenta and off-white, holding a fan, walked out of the trees. "I have been sent to kill you."

"Yeah, you and what army, Wench?"

Kagome stood her ground, Sesshoumaru stepping protectively in front of her. She could sense something coming. Something bad, she glanced around, seeing Masumi standing near InuYasha, bow and arrow drawn, and Emiko standing alone on the opposite side of the demon from the rest of the group. Kagome was the only one noticing how the demon glanced momentarily over to Emiko, smiling.

"This army, Half-breed. Dance of Blades!" she turned and whipped her fan out, sending blades of negative energy towards Emiko.

Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru's arm away from her and ran to the young girl, jumping in front of her in her own not-well-thought-through attempt to block the attack.

Kagome and Emiko were thrown to the ground, Kagome covered in her own blood, which was starting to stain Emiko's clothes as well.

Sesshoumaru and InuYasha rushed in, InuYasha with his own hands as his weapons, and Sesshoumaru using his sword. The demoness said only one thing as she floated out of their range up into the air on a giant feather she'd conjured, "My name is Kagura. And yes, I work for Naraku."

Sesshoumaru's eyes had started to glow red as he began his pursuit, but his brother called him back, "Sesshoumaru! Kagome!"

Knowing exactly what he meant, that they needed to go check on Kagome, he calmed himself quickly and ran back to check on his injured mate. When they returned, they came upon Masumi undressing Kagome to look at her wounds and Emiko sitting next to the unconscious woman and crying.

InuYasha pulled Emiko up and held her as she cried, reassuring her that it was not her fault Kagome had gotten hurt.

Sesshoumaru knelt where the girl had been sitting, feeling horrible about the relief he felt when he did not smell any of his pup's blood, only his mate's.

"Milord, the child has not been injured, but I'm sure you already know that. Lady Kagome will be fine, but she will need time to rest and heal."

The demon nodded before looking back to his wife, "Insolent woman, you wouldn't listen to me and this happened due to it."

The priestess stood and followed InuYasha as he led her and Emiko away from the couple, knowing his brother wouldn't want anyone to see the tears they could all hear in his voice.

"My name is 'Kagome', you ass," she mumbled.

"Kagome? Love? You're awake?" The sudden hope that had appeared in his eyes left just as quickly when he realized she was talking in her sleep. He smiled, realizing that even as injured as she was, she would still smack a man, or in this case, a demon, if he pissed her off.

Kagome awoke two days later, with barely any recognition of what had transcended the day of the battle. Her wounds, being deep gashes on her shoulder torso, and legs, were still there, and she learned it would be a good while before she'd be able to move without much difficulty, _So much for searching for Naraku for now._

* * *

A/N: As always, reviews would be absolutely lovely. Or even just a PM about it. I'd be grateful fro pretty much any kind of feedback.

-rea


	8. Oblivious

A/N: You know what's great? Waking up in the middle of the night, checking your e-mail, and finding out you have a review. It really is a great feeling. This chapter is up as a gift to **pandora-of-the-south.** You rock.

* * *

**CHAPTER VIII - Oblivious**

Emiko followed obediently behind Masumi back into camp after training another long several hours that day. It was their last day of rest before they were on the move again, now that Kagome's injuries had healed over the past couple weeks.

"How did it go, you guys?" Kagome greeted the pair of holy women.

"Very well. Emiko is learning at quite a rapid page, and doing so well with what she's learned. Why don't you show them the things you can do now, Emiko?"

Not planning on being disobedient, even though it was only a request, a very flushed and embarrassed Emiko stepped forward and lined up the arrow, shooting the same sealing arrow that she'd pulled out of Naraku, causing this whole mess. Next she shot a spiritual arrow, which would destroy demons so she could be of some help. The entire group applauded, Kagome and Masumi with pride, InuYasha being overly attentive, and Sesshoumaru nodded in recognition.

The three women sat in a spring nearby to the camp, bathing and helping Kagome to clean up the scars from Kagura that she couldn't reach easily.

"Emiko, you know InuYasha likes you, right?" Kagome inquired.

'Of course he does. We're friends."

"No, Child," Masumi started. "He has feelings of a warmer nature for you. Such as we can all tell you have for him."

"Is it really that obvious?" the young girl whined.

"Of course it is. You two are damn near inseparable!" Kagome laughed, taking this opportunity of being with only the girls to let it all out and not act as a proper Lady of the Western Lands would.

"I think I love him…but…Kagome, you're married…or mated…or whatever. How do you know if it's love?"

"Would you be willing to do anything for him? Even die? Leave your family forever, watching them age and pass away while you stayed young just to be with him?" she asked wistfully, remembering the start of her and Sesshoumaru's relationship and all the trials and tribulations she'd gone through.

Emiko nodded, very sure of what she was saying, "Yes, I would."

"Then, Honey, you're in love."

The girl giggle and ducked her head underneath the water for a moment before coming back up, still giddy.

"Do not forget though, Emiko. Why you can be a priestess and be in love, you can never truly be with him and still have your holy powers. Once you are no longer pure, you can no longer be a priestess. If you want to be with him, I am in support of your decision. Just know all consequences before you jump into anything," Masumi said forebodingly.

"Alright, I'm going back to camp now," Kagome stood and dried off, donning clean clothes. "Are you guys going to stay here or come back?"

Masumi stood, saying silently that she would be returning with Kagome, but Emiko remained in the water, "No, you guys go ahead."

"If you're sure, Emiko."

She soaked in the silkiness of the natural hot spring, remembering when her parents died and she'd started living on her own at the age of eight, jumping form village to village, stealing whatever she needed to survive. She remembered finding Naraku, and the Hell he'd put her through, constantly abusing her, beating her and throwing her around whether she lied or told the truth, never happy with how she'd done with the task at hand.

Now, she realized, she was with people who cared about her. InuYasha supposedly felt for her the same as she felt for him, Kagome and Masumi were like mothers to her, and Sesshoumaru had actually given a great amount of respect to her due to her standing up to him and increasing her strength. It was then that she sensed the evil coming toward her from behind. "What do you want, Naraku? I will not return with you."

"There's no need for that, now, dear Emiko," his voice gave her a cold shiver hearing how he said her name for the first time and the tone he said it in. "All I need is your disgusting human body."

He lunged at her, knocking the girl onto the ground underneath him, reaching down to untie his large amount of her spiritual energy into the appendage, "Get _off_ me!"

His face burnt, he jumped back off of her and growled, taking out his sword and swinging it at her madly.

Emiko wasn't quick enough, and for that she earned herself a four-inch slice across her cheek.

"You are still mine, Human. You think you've escaped, but you haven't Remember the child that worked with you?"

She nodded, remembering the small boy named Ichiro that had been forced to stay there, same as her.

"Kill your friends and report to me, or you can deal with the guilt of having that human boy's death on your conscience."

The rest of the group appeared in the clearing just after Naraku had vanished, all of them having heard Emiko yelling.

Kagome covered the girl up, and they listed as she told what she had just learned.

* * *

A/N: And there it is. Crappy ending for the chapter, I know. Hope you enjoyed. FYI- The story is coming to a close soon. There are a couple more chapters up, but just letting you know so no one will be completely devastated when it's gone.

-rea


	9. Plotting

A/N: Here's chapter nine for you.

* * *

**CHAPTER IX - Plotting**

The group sat down in their camp together, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru sensing and sniffing around periodically to make sure Naraku was nowhere in their vicinity.

It was actually a compilation of Sesshoumaru, Emiko, and InuYasha's ideas that concocted their plan to defeat the evil half-demon and save the boy, Ichiro, at the same time.

Together the group decided that Emiko would act as a decoy, alone in the woods to draw Naraku out. She would be covered in deer's blood, since Naraku had not been "alive" long enough as a half-demon to have truly learned the difference in scents of blood from creature to creature. She would say she'd killed them all and describe how she'd managed it, hoping to be brought back to the castle, where the group would follow and kill Naraku while Emiko took the child.

The plan worked in the Emiko walking around aimlessly in the forest covered in blood drew Naraku out, "I can see you've done as I asked, Girl," he smirked.

"Yes," she mustered tears as she spoke, hoping to add to the seeming-sincerity of the act. "I killed…I killed all of them. InuYasha and his brother were looking for you while the others slept. I cut Kagome and Masumi's heads off while they slept, and when the demons came back, they fought quite recklessly seeing the women dead. It was easy to….to purify them," she wiped at the fake tears she'd conjured.

Naraku walked up to her slowly, stopping dead in front of her, lifting her chin up so she was looking directly into his eyes. He seemed to be examining her for a moment. "You lie," he said softly before smacking her hard enough to throw her to the ground before laughing, "And what sword did you use to cut off their heads, Emiko?"

"I…I used Sesshoumaru's. He left it at the campsite for Kagome," she quickly covered up the hole in her story.

"Nonsense. The great Lord of the West would never be without his weapon," he stated, drawing his own sword and lunging towards the young priestess that was now standing.

Time seemed to freeze around Emiko as she thought of what she should do to defend herself, remembering InuYasha's story about something the great priestess Kikyou had done to fend off a snake demon that had been sent at her, as well as remembering Masumi teaching her that technique. It was now time to see if she was strong enough spiritually to defend herself or die

* * *

A/N: Dear Lord that has to be one of my shortest chapters ever, if not _the_ shortest. Oh, well. Check back on Christmas for a present I'm giving all the readers of my story.

-rea


	10. The Final Battle

A/N: Merry Christmas or whatever y'all respectively celebrate (if anything). Here's the present I mentioned before. I'm posting up this chapter and the epilogue.**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER X - The Final Battle**

The rest of the group had waited a short distance away, but far enough to be out of a half-demon's scent, hearing, and visual range. The waiting game was eating away at all of them, but not so much with Sesshoumaru. Or at least he didn't let on that it bothered him.

Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, and Masumi all jolted at the sense of immense spiritual power being used all of a sudden, which was the signal that the plan they'd created had failed. In mere seconds they were all upon the battle scene, Emiko standing with a look of awe on her face, Naraku on the ground with that same look, but his infinitely angrier.

Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, Masumi, and Emiko all ran to cover the four sides of Naraku, blocking off any chance of escape, all in the time it took him to stand back up.

Simultaneously, almost as if it'd been as practiced as a geisha's dance, Masumi and Emiko shot spiritual arrows, and Sesshoumaru and InuYasha, who were on opposite sides of hum as well, rushed inward to physically attack the abomination to humanity and demon-kind alike.

Naraku managed to shoot a tentacle out of his arm and send it right though Masumi's chest, withdrawing quickly enough that her body flung backwards into a tree.

Kagome got up from her hiding spot and ran to check on the woman, learning that he had been killed instantly by the blow, but never realizing that she'd put herself right on the outskirts of the small battlefield.

Naraku noticed Kagome out of the corner of his eye and changed his attentions to her, knowing how recklessly protective they all were of her, especially due to the pregnancy that was becoming ever more obvious.

Just as he was almost upon the only ordinary human there, a spiritual arrow flew right into his back, the front of it sticking out of his chest, slowly starting to purify the demons in him. He didn't even see Kagome backing away out of danger with Masumi's body in tow as he fell to his knees, trying to pull the arrow out of his own body, but being unable to touch it since a few of the demons were still alive for the moment.

He felt himself weaken with each demon that left his body, until there were no more left, his body's age catching up quickly with him even though his appearance was unchanging.

Sesshoumaru look to his younger brother, who had a satisfied expression of malice looking at his now-mortal enemy. He nodded, handing InuYasha his sword, and turning to hold his crying mate, blocking her view.

"This is for Kikyou, you bastard!" InuYasha's yell was accompanied by a _whoosh_ of the sword coming down and the thud of Naraku's head falling to the bloodied grass.


	11. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Kagome finally gave birth to their son, who they name Shippou, and who Rin couldn't wait to play with when he finally grew old enough.

Emiko and InuYasha finally grew the courage to talk about their relationship and how it couldn't be. Emiko loved InuYasha and always would, just as he would always love her, but Kikyou would always be first in his heart and the young priestess understood this entirely.

"I'm going to Lady Masumi's village. I want to help her sister and her village out in any way I can. She died in a battle that wasn't hers. She was only trying to help me, and it got her killed." InuYasha wiped the stray tear off of her cheek before she kissed him, saying her goodbyes to everyone.

Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Baby Shippou watched form the doorway, Rin and Kagome 'aww'ing at the moment. "Tin's going to miss Aunt Emiko. Uncle InuYasha, why don't you mate Aunt Emiko like Daddy did to Mommy?"

Kagome turned a deep crimson, "Rin!"

Sesshoumaru and InuYasha laughed at her, while the half-demon knelt down and patted his niece's head, "You're a hopeless romantic just like your mom, huh?"

* * *

A/N: And there's the end of _Change the World._ Hope y'all enjoyed it.

_-**R**achael **E**lizabeth **A**therley_


End file.
